Three Zeros
by Wolfboulder
Summary: First fan-fiction. Femshep/Liara and O.C's. rated M to be safe. The Alliance discovers three frozen men, they send Shepard in to greet them when they thaw, but what if they are frozen for the good of the galaxy? They thaw them out and this is the beginning of another war that Shepard is dragged into. Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Three Zeros

"War is death's chess board. And we his pawns, being thrown into the fires of his domain, only to walk out again, smiling triumphantly. But Humanity has a game of its own and she is more cruel than Death can ever dream to be. Survival. Humanity was built to persevere, stand strong, Fight."  
-Team Zeros Leader Wolf, 2020.

_Blood running like the ancient rivers of Babylon. Bullets searing human and alien skin as the members of team Zero stand valiantly against the Greatest Foe humanity has ever had the chance to face. Guns firing non-stop into the horde of this great Evil, yet still they charge, killing men and women with their alien weapons. Fires burn sending the smell of burning flesh and ash into the skies. Men and women yelling out final prayers to God, as they know they will not make it out of this war alive. Yet three stand silent in the midst of chaos, thanking God whether they make it out alive or not silently. They didn't show fear, even though it was present, for if they did humanity would surely fall. they were the last Hope, the last Fight, the last everything. The explosion shook the ground around them, the three so called hero's, their squad mates lay motionless on the ground, murdered by the monsters. They fired upon on the generator, the alarm sounded, then there was ice._

* * *

"Admiral Anderson on the comm. Commander." Joker announced.

"Thanks Joker, I'll take it in my quarters." Kyra Shepard answered.

She took the agonizingly slow elevator to the top of the five floors on the Normandy SR2. After walking into her cabin, Shepard opens up the comm-system link.

"Shepard!" Anderson bellows "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Sir," she answers as she salutes.

"Outstanding! Listen Shepard, the scientists up stairs say they found something off in one of the Reaper craters and want you to check it out with them."

"Why me, Sir?" Shepard asked confused

"There are three men, obviously military. The egg-heads are afraid that if they awake in unfamiliar surroundings they may become hostile." Anderson clarified.

Shepard looks at the floor under her boots "Earth, sir?"

Anderson smirks in reply.

* * *

Wearing her obsidian black armor with purple stripes, and green lights, Shepard arrives at the reaper crater in what used to be west Virginia, along with her bond mate Liara T'Soni in her form fitting white, grey, and blue armor, and also James Vega, wearing his grey black Kevlar set armor.

The three walk threw the metal doors of the facility after going through a few check points. They walk until they have found the room where the three men are being held. Approaching the three frozen humans, Vega tries an attempt at humor.

"Some one should light a fire under their asses." He's the only one laughing, he quickly stops, muttering "I thought it was funny."

Shepard shakes her head, smiling.

"Of course you did Vega." She says before motioning to a waiting scientist. "You, what's your name?"

"I'm Dr. Dover, Benjamin Dover." The scientist answers, adjusting his glasses.

Vega bursts out in laughter, Shepard glares at him.

"Oh come on!" Vega begins, " Ben Dover? It's like this guy is just asking to be laughed at Lola!"

Shepard rests her hands on her hips and shakes her head.

"I apologize for Mr. Vega, Doctor. He will be assisting the other scientists with the equipment now."

"Ahh, come on Lola…" the Commander stares icily into Vegas eyes. He cusses under his breath as he stomps away to help with the equipment.

The doctor leads Shepard and Liara towards three ice cylinders.

"We moved them here to keep them from becoming…unfriendly." Ben says in his squirrelly voice.

Shepard groans inwardly. "Maybe I should have went with Vega," Shepard thought.

"This is astounding!" exclaimed Liara placing a blue hand on the ice, "These spe.."

Those are people Liara, not specimens." Shepard breaks in.

"Yes, sorry, I wonder how old they are?"

"Estimate time in cryo-freeze is at least 200 years, Doctor." Says an emotionless voice.

Everyone jumps a little, Shepard goes for her sidearm.

"Fascinating!" exclaims Liara.

"You never get used to AI's!" screeched Dr. Dover.

"Can we get them out?" beamed the Asari.

Shepard drapes her arm around her lovers shoulders. "Are we sure that's a good idea my dear?"

"Think of what they could teach us Kyra!" yelled Liara excitedly "They could have great minds!"

Shepard chuckles at Liara's enthusiasm.

"Well doc, let's melt these soldiers-cycles…Damn that sounded better in my head."  
Liara giggles and nudges her bond mate with her elbow. "You are undoubtedly, as James Vega would say, whipped Commander." Liara whispers

"Not yet, Shadow Broker." Shepard whispers back as she waggles her eyebrows.

* * *

There was a hissing noise As tech expert hacking into the cylinders security measures. There were in all together about 100 Alliance Marines aiming various weapons at the frozen men.

"And…got it!" calls the tech expert.

The cylinders rose up revealing the men.

"Thaw them out!" screamed Dr. Dover.

Two support teams started to move in when the AI's voice beeped up.

"Thawing in progress, will be completed in 30 seconds."

Everyone in attendance held their breath when the counter reached 5 seconds. Every Marine holding a gun steadied their aim.

The first noise any one heard was the clicking of empty chambers.

There was chuckling from the back of the room.

"Care to explain what's so funny Vega?" Scolds Shepard.

"They went down fighting Lola!" Vega answers truthfully.

Many other Marines chuckle.

"Oh! That you find funny?! Jerks!" Vega scoffs.

There's a thud as the three formerly frozen men fall to the ground, gasping in precious oxygen. Their faces show sudden recognition.

"Ammo!" the three men yell in unison as they scramble to get to their feet. The men were the same build Vega, muscular. Two were tall and one was shorter, but average by human standards. The shortest one was wearing a western appeal complete with cowboy hat and boots, blue jeans, flannel shirt, and a leather duster with a faded design on the back. He had black hair that was close cut, brown eyes, and a neat goatee. He carried two AA-12's on his back and two M1911's on each hip. One of the taller ones wore a simple black hoodie with a clover attached to the right side, grey cargo pants, and he also wore a bandanna and a cold green stare. On his back he had a big metal case obviously for ammo and had a mini-gun in his hands. The last one wore a simple black suit, white shirt, and a red tie. He has brow level black hair, and unusual dark eyes, he had two silver silenced pistols in his hands and a .50 caliber sniper on his back.

The three men salute when they finally are able to stand up straight.

"We need to evacuate all non-military personnel!" orders the shortest one, his southern drawl voice carries a tone of authority and command even Shepard feels.

A loud roaring emanates through out the facility.

"Now look what you fucking done!" exclaims the hooded human with a weird accent.

"I got 8 rounds of .500 S&W left, then all I got is my knife." Announces the short human. "Irish! What do you have?"

"I've just got my bloody Axe Wolf!" answers the hooded man, bearing his axe in front of him.

"Demon?" Wolf asks.

In response the suited human cracks his knuckles and gives a smile befitting of his name.

"Then let's get ready to kick this damn bastard back to Hell!" Wolf says viciously as a wolfish smile splits his face. "Team Zero is back…"

Demon and Irish smirk and finish the say in unison "and ready to KILL!"

The Alliance Marines stare at the new comers.

"Well don't just fucking stand there1 Get ready to fight!" Irish yells.

The Marines scramble to defensive positions behind the three men.

"Demon," Wolf begins with the same wolfish smile, "Get the door."

Demon smirks and rolls his shoulders as he walks to the thick metal door, when it suddenly blows open from the outside, causing him to duck instinctively.

He stands, Rage in his eyes yet a smile on his face. "Its been too long." He growls and rushes the opening.

There is the sound of blows landing as Shepard approaches Wolf as he motions to an impatient Irish to join the fight.

"Who do you think you are? Taking control of my mission?!" Shepard yelled in Wolfs face.

Wolf looks at her confused, "This was my mission long before it was yours ma'am. And please tell you Marines to stop shaking or turn tail and run."

"My Marines don't run." Snaps Shepard.

"That's the problem," Wolf sneers as he starts to walk toward the opening, "They don't run!" He breaks off into a dead sprint.

Firing his S&W .500 off into the corridor Wolf joins the fray. Demon and Irish have a few scrapes and bruises but nothing to bad. Wolf fires off his remaining bullets before holstering the revolver and pulling out his "knife" a machete more like it, with a serrated edge. Irish, Wolf, and Demon close in on the monster, Demon strikes first, leaping into the air and wrapping his legs around its tree like neck and started raining down heavy handed punches on its head. Irish rushed in swinging his axe low, chopping at the things legs. Wolf rushes and jumps as the creature starts to spin. Jumping at its back and stabbing the creature through the spine, vertically, but it keeps fighting as is predicted by the three humans. Continuing their savage assault is tiring the Team Zero squad quickly. They had been running on adrenaline only and had been in the ice for far too long. There is a flash of blue that strikes the creature, sending it flying. Demon, who is still hanging onto the creature doesn't quit punching.

Irish and Wolf turn ready to attack when they see a cute blue alien walk into view, with what looks like blue electricity flowing around her. The blue women throws a fist forward and a surge of blue energy flies toward the creature again, slamming it harder into the steel wall. Blows could still be heard landing as Demon continued his heavy handed assault. Wolf and Irish nodded their appreciation to the blue woman before running off to help their teammate. Irish and Wolf jump onto the prone nightmare and start punching. Wolf works to extract his "knife" as Irish continues to slice the monster with his dwarven style axe. Just as Wolf is about to extract his bladed weapon the creature lurches up and the weapon tears free and Demon, Irish and Wolf fall to the ground in a heap. The nightmare runs threw the walls, fleeing from the scene of battle, to find its master. The three friends help each other up. As they dust off Wolf ask in a serious tone.  
"Where the hell is my hat?"

Somewhere under the ruins of D.C.

A massive hulking Hell-spawn nightmare known as the Titan opens its sickly pale green-blue eyes, and with an evil smirk, showing off its pointed yellow teeth, it looks around at its minions before looking up at the cavern ceiling and bellowing out.  
"**IT HAS BEGUN ANEW!**"

**_To be continued?_**

* * *

_Author Notes._

_This is a collaboration of Three people. We all worked on it and this is what we got._

_Read and review, if you would please._

_If y'all, the people of , like this story we will continue it, this is more of a promo than anything. The story is a lot bigger than this One shot. If we do get majority positive feed back we will continue with the story, making a different upload._

_Until next time, have a good day y'all._


	2. Chapter 2-Awakened, Great

**Chapter Two-Awakened…Great**

After the three Team Zero hero's and Shepard, Liara, Vega, and the rest of the Marines finished the clearing of the facility we find two of our hero's outside the med-bay of the facility. While Wolf and Irish were speaking to the aliens testing out their new translators, a commotion could be heard coming from the med-bay, where Demon was. Rushing into the med-bay Wolf and Irish heard.

"I don't need no fucking god damn translator!" Demon roared. Then there was the sickening wet smack of a mandible being ripped off a Turian's face.

Wolf and Irish sighed and shook their heads as a Turian clapped a hand to it's face and Demon smiled that signature demonic smile. They pulled Demon out of the med-bay, and hauled him to the mess hall some ways down the corridor, leaving the wounded Turian to tend to his injury.

Entering the mess hall Wolf, Irish. And Demon saw Shepard, Liara, and James Vega, and rush over to sit with the familiar faces. As the men sat down, Liara's face brightened in excitement as questions flooded her mind.

Before any of them could get comfortable the Asari asked them a question.

"What was it like?" She asked.

"What was what like?" Wolf asked puzzled.

"Being frozen." The Asari clarified.

The Team Zero crew looked at each other, and then in unison replied, "Cold, very cold."

The Asari looks down in embarrassment, and Shepard glares at the team.

"She asked." Replied Demon. Wolf and Irish smack Demon in the back of the head, he growled. "Don't you "grr" at me!" Irish reprimanded Demon.

"But in all seriousness ma'am" Wolf begins 'It's nothing really, one instant you're not frozen, then there's ice the next. It's cold at first, but within seconds you're brain dead. Then if you are thawed, you're cold and tired."

Through the whole explanation Liara had listened intently, and at the end she beamed at Vega, "Pay up." She exclaimed with pride extending her hand.

Vega grumbled, and poked a few buttons on his Omni-tool, then asked, "Why were you guys frozen?"

"We were playing freeze tag, and took it a mite to far." Irish answered with a big smile on his face. Wolf and Demon laughed.

Irish's smile lessened as did Wolf's and Demon's while he gave the real reason they were frozen.

"We did it to stop the minions master. The thing we were fighting was the minion, its master is the Titan, a beast we have yet to see, freezing us, froze him, but it only works once."

Shepard, Liara, and Vega listened with much interest, as Wolf, Irish, and Demon told the full tale of the day they were frozen.

After the tale Shepard asked somberly, "So what do we do now?"

Wolf answered with steel in his voice as he gave Shepard, Liara, and Vega a cold gaze that held no remorse, but only solid conviction "Simple. We find it. Then we kill it."

* * *

_Author Notes:_

Howdy y'all, quick little update since I don't know if we will be able to update much after spring break ends since we have to focus on school.

Until next time. Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3 Out of Here

**Three Zero's **

**Chapter 3-Out of Here**

Three hours after the story being told to Shepard, Liara, and James, the three Team Zero survivors went through one last bio scan and are just about to take their first step into the outside world in about 200 years.

Stepping outside the three take a deep greedy breath of the fresh air and they all let out a sigh of appreciation as Demon perks up in an evil smile

"Smell the **Destruction**." He commented.

The three are in a crater, Wolf looks around with a scowl

"This was our home. What did THIS?" he growls angrily, looking around him with his arms spread as his angry gaze falls upon Shepard, demanding answers.

"The…the… The Reapers." Shepard choked out stunned by the intensity of the gaze. "Isn't this what happened when the Titan came?" She asked.

Never taking his eyes off the rubble Irish snapped "We never let Titan out of his hole."

The Normandy crew hung their heads at the statement, remembering how they could not keep the Reapers from fully invading. No one said anything for a long moment.

Finally Wolf let out a sigh and growled "Let's get out of here."

A few hours later the Team Zero members were looking at the Normandy SR2.

After about thirty minutes of admiring and hull scan they set foot inside.

Demon looked to the left after entering and saw the pilot. "Seth Green?" he asked as Wolf and Irish were directed towards the CIC.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau swiveled in his chair and stared at demon "What-"

Demon cut him off, "Say something funny."

"Something funny." Joker replied in shock.

Demon laughed and walked away "Guys the pilot is Seth Green." He announced proudly as he walked into the CIC.

As Shepard walked into the Normandy Joke said, "I like the new guys," he remarked sarcastically "Real charmers." Shepard shook her head, "Don't worry Joker it's temporary." She replied walking towards the CIC. Irish walked passed her mumbling, "I got shit to get." And walked back out of the Normandy.

A few minutes later he came back in loaded down with various weaponry for the Team Zero Crew, Shepard instinctively gave him directions to the armory.

Wolf decided to stay on the CIC/War Room level as Demon and Irish get on the elevator, and looks at Shepard expectantly.

"I'll get the next one." She replied as the door started to close. Just before the door is completely closed Wolf barks out, "Be careful with Loraine." Shepard wonders who he is talking about, but decides to ask later…

* * *

Kyra, Shepard, and Liara are sitting on the couch in Shpeards cabin. Liara is sitting on Shepards lap as Kyra cradles her back with a strong yet gentle grip and has her other arm draped across Liaras legs. Liaras fingers run gently through Kyras silky black hair.

"What do you think of our new friends?" Kyra asked softly.

She pondered the question for a moment, " They seem… enthusiastic about what they do." Liara replied "What about you Kyra, What do you think about them?"

"From military stand point… well any stand point, I don't know what to think. I plan on talking to them later on." Moving quickly Liara startled Kyra's lap and grabbing her by the shirt pulled her in for a passionately possessive kiss. "Later." Liara demands and pulls Kyra back into another kiss.

* * *

A while later Shepard stepped into the elevator, smoothing her clothes out, trying, futilely to compose herself, but she couldn't keep the satisfied smile off her face. She hit the button for the CIC, the doors, closed, and the confining metal box moved down.

Wolf is standing by the window outside of the War Room, his hands clasped together behind his back, looking out at the stars with a thoughtful look on his rugged and bearded face. Shepard walks in, that same smile on her face.

"Wolf, isn't it?" Shepard asked from behind the Team Zero captain.

Wolf turned to face her and salutes. "Yes ma'am." He answered, "Been busy? I'd recognize that smile anywhere."

"What are you talking about?"

Wolf smirked. "I know that look, Irish use to wear it all the time after he got a good lay, he always did like the wild and commanding girls…"

A blush started to run up the commanders neck. Wolfs smirk turned into a shit-eating grin.

"Judging by the wrinkles in your clothes, it seems the blue chick is the "man" in the bedroom."

This caused Shepards' anger to flare and she drew her hand gun and put the sights in between Wolfs dark brown eyes. He smirked at her temper, not at all fazed, and looked down past her arm without moving his head. Shepard did the same and was shocked to see Wolfs the tip of "Knife" in the hollow of her throat.

"I suggest you lower the gun buddy, you need me."

Wolfs head slowly indicated outside. Shepard got the message and lowered her sidearm, Wolf did the same, and nodded his head in apology, for the insult he accidentally put upon Liara. Shepard nodded her head in thanks, and Wolf smiled.

"How man I help ya Shepard?" Wolf asked politely.

"Just wanting to get to know about the Leader of Team Zero." She answered.

"What do ya want to know?"

"Well, what's your real name for starters?"

"Sorry, maybe you'll learn one day, but for now my name is top secrete, as is all of our names."

Shepard nodded understanding the need for secrecy. "Why Wolf?"

Wolf smiled thankful for the change of topic, and slowly and undetectably removed his hand from his revolver. "Cause I like wolves."

Shepard nodded kind of surprised by the simple answer from the dangerous and complex man.

"What is Team Zero?"

"We are, or I should say were, a group of men and women who hunted down and stopped global disasters that would terrorize the United States, we were Her secrete protectors, we just happened to be in our prime when Titan emerged, we are soldiers and so we fought it's minions until we froze ourselves, he wants us, and will only come out for us, we are his adversary, it seems we are Damned if we fight him by ourselves. I've went over the data on the recent reaper War your generation of all species, just went through, this is our fight, I will not despise you if you back out, but will be…happy if you offer your aid."

"I'm in." Shepard replied firmly.

Wolf stared Sheard in the eye, almost like he was looking at her very soul for a long moment.

"Ya sure? Once you offer your aid there will be no turning back, no retreating, it's either win or lose, love or die, survive or perish."

Shepard looked Wolf in the eyes and with a voice full of hard-headed determination and steel gave her answer.

"I'll fight along side you and your men Wolf."

Wolf smiled and saluted "Is there anything else you needed?"

Shepard shook her head and saluted back. "I have to go."

"See ya after while crocodile." And with that Wolf turned back to the window, the thoughtful expression back on his face as he gazed out at the stars.

* * *

The elevator dinged and Shepard stepped out onto the third floor, and walked towards the mess hall. Noticing Demon sitting at a table, his suit surprisingly clean with his hands steepled as he stared down one of the ships crew.

"Demon, what are you doing?" Shepard asked with a perplexed expression.

"What do you want Shepard? I'm busy." He answered never taking his eyes off the mans across from him.

"With what?"

Scaring the ever-living hit out of your crew." The man blinked, and quickly left the table, leaving a grinning Demon alone with Shepard. Shepard laughed and took the mans spot.

"Why do they call you Demon?"

"You really don't wanna know."

"Well, what do you do for the team?"

"F.C.E."

"What's that?"

"I'll show you someday."

"Well you have to have some stories, right?"

"Stories." Demon chuckled "you want stories, but that bastard known as Irish a pitcher."

"Okay then." Shepard got up and started walking away "Talk to you later."

"Later gater."

* * *

Shepard's exasperated expression wasn't seen by Demon, who had found another courageous man to wither with his stare.

The elevator doors opened for the third time and Shepard was greeted by the sight of the Cargo Bay. Shepard looked around it and spotted the third member of Team Zero, only recognizable from the hoodie he wore, for his face was devoid of any covering as it ad when he was thawed. His brown hair short and cropped. Irish was standing in front of a table full of various weapons, he was viciously yet gently wiping down the mini-gun he had had in his hands when thawed.

"Now that's a big gun." Shepard commented from behind the man.

Ha  Irish laughed with out turning "You should see the one in my-Oh Commander." He laughed as he turned to face her.

She noted long scares trailing from his nose to the side of his head.

"First encounter with a minion," Irish said softly, running his fingers along the deep scars, "Spent me whole life fighting without a single bad scar, and the first minion I go against , the first day, gives me this."

"I'm sorry." Shepard said lightly.

"At least I walked away. The bugger was a shredded mess in the dirt." Iris smirked, "D'ya need something?" I'm sure you didn't search me out to share scar stories."

"I was told to see you for stories." Shepard smiles, "Got any?"

"Plenty." He answered coolly, "But I ain't got a drink in me hand." He said as he turned back to the weapons all across the table.

Shepard crossed her arms, "The Normandy has a fully stocked bar…"

The scared man stopped halfway to the weapons and turned his head to face her, a broad smile creasing his face, doing weird things with the scar, "Show me."

Shepard leaned sideways as yet another bottle flies past her and shatters against the wall, spilling its' contents to the floor. Irish appears from behind the bar.

"Shepard! Where's the _Good_ shit?!" He yelled before he dropped back behind the bar.

The clattering continue from out of sight Shepard shook her head as the noise stopped.

"Shepard, what in the hell is Ryncol?" Irish asked as he emerged from the bar.

"it's a krogan liquor, I really woul-What are you doing?" She as called as he turned the bottle up and begun chugging all the liquid and smashing it on the floor.

"Whoo!" He shouted as he shook his head piously "I need more of that." He slid across the bar to find more Ryncol.

After another few more minutes of glass smashing, cussing and one check in by Garrus to make sure everything was okay, Shepard and Irish sat on the couch in the lounge.

"So…" Shepard began, "Why Irish?"

The scared man looked up from the third bottle of Ryncol "Really?" He asked putting the bottle to his lips.

"Right. Dumb question." She chuckled, "are you going to be okay when we need you?" She raised an eyebrow.

He threw the empty bottle to the floor and laughing opens a fourth "I fight better when I'm drunk." He announced pointing a finger her direction and drinking.

"Tell me about your team." The Commander asked as she crossed her legs, "Start with Wolf."

"Huh," He huffed against the bottle before setting it down. "Wolf is our leader, if I can specify one. He gives the order and handles reports usually. He was hurt the most by losing everyone to that damned band of minions and defectors." As he spoke he leaned forward staring in her eyes, "Next?"

"Demon," Shepard said clearing her throat, "What's his deal?"

Irish threw back his head and laughs "I've known that bugger for years and I still have no _fecking_ clue. He hates everyone and wants them dead, only with us case we promised to let him kill things." He finished as he laid his head on the back of the couch.

"And you" Shepard asked watching him carefully.

"I'm the one with the big gun." He answered simply "You want more," He said leaning forward opening his mouth to speak but stopping to laugh. "I almost said you'd have to get me really drunk and to get e to come to your cabin, but remembered I'm not your _type_." He laughed again grabbing a bottle from the floor and drinking from it. "Just the really drunk part then, sweetheart. And don't take that to heart. I call all my C.O.s sweetheart."

Shepard got up and walked to the door. "Even Wolf?"

"Especially him." He laughed "He hates it."

"That's all for now." Shepard said opening the door.

"I'll be here." Said Irish lifting the bottle as she left the room shaking her head.

* * *

_Author Notes._

_Well here y'all go, we are sorry for the long wait, but school caught us all up so we couldn't work on it, but we found the time to write this chapter while doing our end of the year exam. We still have three weeks of school left, but we are already working on Chapter 4, so don't worry, we will update it when it's finished, but next chapter we will have action again! Have a nice day y'all and please remember to review if you want and follow if you like it thus far. Until next time._


	4. Chapter 4ishCharacter Bios by Irish

**So y'all we got distracted by our jobs schooling, and basically life and haven't been able to get together to write but we have gathered this filler of sorts. Bios of the Team Zero Heroes, from the cocky and crude Irish, hope ya enjoy.**

* * *

**Irish's Bio**

Irish is a ladies man through and through. He charms them with simple lines and stories. he uses his charm to get him what he wants and if that don't work, then the use of brute force is applied. As Team Zeros demolition and heavy weapons expert he can blow you apart with explosives or fill you with holes with his custom chain gun. he often refers to himself as a lover not a fighter, but when fighting that's all that matters. He's been know to say "I remember the dead. There is just simply nothing that can be done for them. I fight for the living." He believes his scars are a badge of honor stating that he's still here, and what did it isn't. He has a shady past that he generally refuses to talk about. he drinks constantly, but it never seems to impair him in anyway. He's age 23 though he's been on Earth for 223 years. . He' still considers himself to be in his prime. His broken nose count is at 158.

* * *

**Wolf's Bio**

* * *

**Demon's Bio**

Demon...Demon, Demon. What can I say about this bugger? Apart from the fact that He hates everything and wants to kill whatever crosses his path, he's not all that bad. Now occasionally he does lose his temper and then well...things get messy, very messy. Bastard can't stand that he (on rare occasion) has to be semi-friendly. Being a spawn of Hell he does what he pleases whenever he pleases, except if Wolf advises him otherwise. The long range fighter favors his Barret .50 at long ranges and for close combat duel m1911's(fabricated by yours truly) or his fists. Even though we constantly give each other shit, I owe the fucker my life. Many times over has a bullet emptied a skull that would have gotten mine. There is no denying that that he is certainly the best.


End file.
